East European Song Contest 8
Helsinki, Finland |winner = Finland "To Be Human" |vote = 1-8, 10, 12 |entries = 21 |return = Armenia Czech Republic Greece Hungary North Macedonia Poland Ukraine |debut = Älfold Ingria West Ukraine |withdraw = Albania Austria Bulgaria Denmark East Ukraine Estonia Israel Latvia Lebanon Moldavia Norway Prussia Sapmi Slovenia Transylvania |disqualified = None |null = None |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year= 08 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }} East European Song Contest 8, also known as EESC8, was the eighth edition of the East European Song Contest. This edition had a total of 21 participants and was hosted in Helsinki, Finland following the country's win in the previous edition. __TOC__ Grand Final As there were only 21 participants in this edition, there was no need for a semi-final, so all the entries participated in one Grand Final. {| align=center class="table sortable" cellspacing=0 style="text-align:center; background-color: #ffffff; color: black; border: 3px solid #1b0326; width:100%;" |- style="background: gainsboro;" ! Draw ! width=20% | Country ! Artist ! width=28% | Song ! User ! Place ! Points |- | 01 | | Laid Babiez | Tonight | Effie | 14 | 63 |- | 02 | | The Montans feat. Irina Rimes | Poem | Zappod | 10 | 86 |- | 03 | | Nadia | Djavol | Nathan | 13 | 77 |- | 04 | | Ūkanose | Gintariniai Kariai | Karrtuvis | 12 | 79 |- | 05 | | Emrah Karaduman feat. Cagla | Ara Beni | Xalion | 20 | 33 |- | 06 | | Felix Sandman | Something Right | Max | 16 | 50 |- | 07 | | Leningrad feat. Gluk'oZa (feat. ST) | Ju-Ju | ArthurTheBox | 5 | 102 |- | 08 | | Borat | Kazakhstan You Very Nice Place | Rares | 11 | 82 |-bgcolor="cc9966" | 09 | | Tarabarova | Cunami | Laxertin | 3 | 120 |- | 10 | | Naadja | Omut | Salt | 8 | 91 |- | 11 | | Jakub Ondra | Space Sushi | Es'a Pearl | 15 | 55 |- | 12 | | Kristine Elezaj | Warpath | Realluca | 17 | 45 |- | 13 | | Arminka | Tur Indz | Chimlin | 6 | 98 |- | 14 | | Salio | Keep On Dancing | Meggs | 6 | 98 |- | 15 | | Ani Lorak | Sumasshedshaya | Ashley | 9 | 90 |- | 16 | | Opera Skaala | Heart Of Light | Compa | 21 | 33 |-bgcolor="silver" | 17 | | Shuma | Rano Rano | Srijan | 2 | 140 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: gold;" | 18 | | Marina | To Be Human | Arth | 1 | 151 |- | 19 | | Sterwerze | Record Your Life | Sterwerze | 18 | 41 |- | 20 | | Mira | Cum De Te Lasa | Mca | 7 | 94 |- | 21 | | Coals | S.I.T.C | Alexei | 4 | 117 Category:Editions